


Minor

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Arrested, Gen, Humor, Multi, Old days, Police, anecdotes, husband-wife relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro can't get his friends out of jail because he's a minor. But he will discover an entire world about Chojin arrested ...





	Minor

Mantaro was running with all his might through the hallway that would lead him to the ones that could help him out with that trouble he, for once, hadn’t created.

He knew Kevin loved his Harley-Davidson, but he really had to push himself ‘till that point? Really?! Didn’t he think about the consequences?! … well, he was hot-blooded like him, so he shouldn’t be so surprised, still …

He even knew Terry loved beer, and that he had a driving license, but he shouldn’t have done what he had done just because he’s a Chojin … and Seiuchin and Gazelleman? Well, they didn’t nothing wrong, it was just their nature … but the _police officer_ wouldn’t listen to him. Nor Meat, as they thought he was a lost child and so they blocked him in their police box.

Ah, how would he tell them all that that happened? How?! Plus, it wasn’t the first time he was going to interrupt their meeting – it happened at least three times, _at least_ – and his father warned him not to interrupt their meeting again, otherwise he would get punished.

But that was an emergency … maybe some of the other would understand.

He knocked at the door after having caught breath, and he was about to enter the room, but his father’s voice stopped him because he heard: «Mantaro, if it’s you, I already told you not to interrupt us again. And this time I’m serious, son.»

He implored: «But it’s a really serious affair, daddy! Please let me in! It’s not something funny, it’s rather serious, instead.»

He heard Robin said to his father: «Suguru, I don’t think he’s lying. What if somebody got hurt? It’s our duty as Chojin to protect the others, you know?»

«I think I know _that_ better than anyone, Robin. All right. Come in, Mantaro. Made it quick!»

After that, Mantaro entered the room. He saw his father rather annoyed, but the other weren’t, so he started speaking up: «It all started when Kevin parked his Harley near the training ground. We started training but someone wanted to take a photo on his Harley and … well … he beat him up, but that guy called the police and they arrested him. I tried to get him out of jail with the others, but when we arrived they had arrested Terry because he had drank a beer and then he drove his car … then they arrested both Gazelleman and Seiuchin because they had horns and tusks and I tried – I swear – to get them out of jail saying they’re all Chojin, but they said I’m a minor and that I needed a guarantor and … and …» but the Legends all started laughing so hard some of them had tears in their eyes «Hey, what’s so funny?! I need one of you to come with me … I know none of you never got arrested so-»

«That’s not true!» exclaimed Pentagon out of nothing, making all of them stop laughing. Mantaro noted his father, Terryman, Buffaloman and Warsman gone silent, so he asked:

«What’s up, dad? Why are all four of you silent?» and he pointed them out.

A cold shiver run across their back, and none of them answered. Robin decided to explain: «Ehm … that’s not true, Mantaro …» he stood up and hugged the prince sideways «You see … some of us got arrested-»

Mantaro widened his eyes: «Really?! And- no, wait, dad, don’t tell me you, Terryman, Buffaloman and Warsman got arrested …»

Wolfman, Geronimo and Pentagon exclaimed all together: «Bingo!»

«W-When that- why, what? Now I want to know it all!»

«But shouldn’t you go get your friends out of jail?» asked Brocken Jr, confused.

«Nah, they can wait. They don’t go anywhere, you know?» answered «So, Mr. Robin?»

«Ok, then … when we were young-»

«Don’t you dare say “In the Jurassic”, Mantaro!» warned Suguru.

«Can I continue? Thanks. – I was saying, when we were still active Chojin, your father called us up since he intercepted some wicked Chojin that would raid a specific district in Tokyo … but he forgot to mention where we were going to meet. – Mantaro whispered “That’s so of you, dad!” – So, we went on our own patrolling. The fact is, your father got lost and was brought to the police station as a lost child, and then he met Terryman, who was arrested because he ate at a restaurant without paying since he forgot his wallet. Then, they arrested Buffaloman because he was warming up wearing bikini briefs in public and then even Warsman was brought in because of the steel claws. Then I went – casually – at the same police station because I had lost my steel armour.»

«Are you ok, Mantaro? You seem-»

«Well, I think this story changes a lot of things I think of you.» Mantaro was traumatized «Uncle Terry, how could you forget your wallet?!»

«I was in a hurry, ok?!» said Terryman tight-lipped.

«Mantaro, you can stop calling him “uncle”, Natsuko’s not here.» said his dad.

«No, I like it dad, uncle Ataru is jealous every time I call one of your friends “uncle”.» there was a hint of devilish in his eyes.

«Ehy, now I think about it … you never called Warsman “uncle”.»

Mantaro answered Pentagon, saying: «That’s because mum told me, since I was very little, that he was an angel. That’s why. Angels aren’t from this world, right?»

«Ah! I’m an angel, you mortals.» Warsman giggled.

«But I couldn’t understand why she told me Robin Mask was a bad person.» he pointed out, looking at the ceiling.

«If you want, there’s a great anecdote about Robin and you mum that I can tell you.»

«Pentagon, do you wish your wings to be ripped off?» asked Robin, gloomy.

«It would be worth it.» then he said to Mantaro: «While he was disguised as the Barracuda, he called your mother “Damn bitch”.»

Mantaro glared at Robin, demoniac: «What?!»

«Oh, and Warsman stopped him from whip her with a chain.»

«The hell?!» he looked incredulous to the Brit «Now I know why mommy called Warsman “angel”, you _bucket head freak_! How could you?!»

«Wait, Mantaro, I can explain.» Robin put his hands forward, trying to calm him down. And that wouldn’t work, if only someone arrived.

«Sorry for the delay, I had- Mantaro, darling, look how you grow!» Bibimba exclaimed, hugging his son «Why are you here? Where are your friends?»

«Well … they got arrested and I need a guarantor to get them out.»

«Oh.» she said, not surprised somehow.

Suguru picked it up: «Now, Mantaro, where is this police office? Maybe you can go with Robin.»

«Oh, right! I forgot to tell you it’s not ordinary police … it’s the Earth Defence Force. And-»

«What?! I’ll go with you, son.» said Bibimba, and they disappeared in the sight of an instant.

The fact is that in about thirty minutes they returned with all the captured. Mantaro’s friends turned to training, but the prince couldn’t believe what happened and so he followed his mother.

«You already did it, darling?» asked Suguru.

«It was an easy task. When Toshiyori saw me and I explained everything, he let them go.»

«DAD, THEY GROPED MY BUTT!»

«C’mon, Mantaro, I already told you that-»

«No, mommy! They groped my butt, dad, and then they said: “You had the same gut of your mother!” What does that mean?! Did they grope you too, mommy? When?!»

«It’s not like- Suguru!» but Bibimba was taken away by her husband, direction: Earth Defence Force offices.

«Ehi! Wait for me!» Terryman ran after them «I can’t miss the scene for nothing in the world!»

Mantaro was so confused: «What?»

«Jealousy, Mantaro, just jealousy. I think your parents quarrelled over this many times, right?» asked Robin.

«Oh, yes. They sometimes scream at each other out loud, and sometimes they sleep in different rooms for this … but dad always lets mum sleep in their room. He knows he can’t stand her crying.» he stared at the other Legends «Oh, well, guess I’ll go training, now. See you!» and he disappeared.

And ten minutes later the trio returned, with Terryman convulsed in laughter: «I already told you not to see them again, Bibimba.»

«They’re my friends! Did I ever tell you not to see them?» she pointed them out.

«It’s different.»

«Ah, why? Because I have boobs?»

«It’s not like that!» he replied «Anyway, why you didn’t tell me they used to touch you?»

«You were not interested in me, back then. Or am I wrong? And it was a thing … an our thing! Don’t get in!»

«Oh, I get in! I’m jealous of you!»

«Oh, really? Why?»

Suguru glared at her: «Because I love you.»

She replied: «I think I’ll go see my son training.» and she disappeared.

Suguru sat down, saying to his friends: «Don’t you dare speak a word about this. Let’s continue the meeting.»

Ah, Mantaro! You can always turn everything in something really funny, can’t you? Maybe it’s this your true superpower!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you laugh!  
Sorry if I wrote wrong something :)


End file.
